Acetylene is known to be explosive when pressurized above 15 psig. To avoid explosions during storage and transportation, acetylene is typically stored in a canister or cylinder filled with a porous material having a stabilizer. Acetone is commonly used for as a stabilizer in part because acetylene is highly soluble in acetone. One volume of liquid acetone can absorb twenty-five volumes of gaseous acetylene at temperatures of about 15° C. under atmospheric pressure and will continue to absorb an additional twenty-five volumes of acetylene for every additional atmosphere of pressure to which acetylene is subjected (The Encyclopedia Britannica: A Dictionary of Arts, Sciences, Literature and General Information, Hugh Chisholm, University Press 1910). In using acetylene as a precursor for the deposition of carbon films in chemical vapor deposition (CVD) processes, the cylinders are connected to a gas line. Acetylene is then fed into the line for introduction to the deposition chamber.